That One Guy
by LiveLaughLoveReadForever
Summary: "Every girl has that one guy. That one guy that messes everything up-that gets into your head. That one guy that's so right for you, yet so wrong for you. The one guy that takes everything you know about life and turns it on it's side. That one guy. For Hermione Granger, that was Draco Malfoy."


Every girl has that one guy.

That one guy that messes everything up-that gets into your head. That one guy that's so right for you, yet so wrong for you. The one guy that takes everything you know about life and turns it on it's side.

_That one guy._

For Hermione Granger, that was Draco Malfoy.

She was Hermione Granger- Mudblood, Know-It-All, Gryfindor queen, almost Weasley, best friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, one-third of the Golden Trio.

He was Draco Malfoy- stuck up, pure-blood, Slytherin price, enemies with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, and part of the Silver Trio.

They were worlds apart, yet they were so similiar. He hated her kind; Gryfindors, Mudbloods. She wasn't supposed to like him. She was supposed to hate him just as much as he hated her. She was supposed to hate him with every fiber of her being. And she did. She hated with every fiber of her being. She hated him so much that it hurt. She hated how he he would make fun of Harry and Ron. She hated how he would torment first years. She hated how he would be put her down, lowering her self-esteem. When she saw him her heart would be faster, giving her more energy to be able to injure him. When he talked to her, her stomache woukd flip flop with disgust. When ever they were in the same area her hands were sweating, she was always worried about causing a scene.

She hated him so much that it made her heart ache.

Until the feeling of hatred in her chest turned into love.

She still hated him. She hated how now in class she had no choice but to stare at him. She hated how he flaunted his gorgeous looks around. She hated how he had rows of girls lined up waiting for a chance to go out with the Slytherin prince. She hated that he had taken her world and turned it on it's side.

And she hated the fact that he could never love her like she loved him.

During classes, she would stare at him. She would never allow herself to get caught and always turned towards the teacher or towards her notes when he would look at her. No one would ever know of her secret love.

She would often times scold herself for falling in love with the boy. She would tell herself that Ron Weasley is the perfect match for herself. He's kind, sweet, funny, athletic, and if you marry him one day you'll be a Weasley. And she did love Ron. Ron was amazing. She loved him. She always had and she never stopped loving him, not even on the day she died with his wedding ring on her left finger decades later.

Draco Malfoy never let go of that certain part her heart.

She would sit patiently in class, wishing that his gaze would be on her and when she turned it would be gone. She would lay in bed for hours, daydreaming about the perfect meeting between herself and Malfoy. She would picture the perfect encounter and the shocking way he would tell her he cared about her, each time it would be different. She hoped beyond hope that any one of her endless dreams would come true, but every day she would see him once again and the hope would be crushed. The hope still remained deep down still. It was a vicious never ending cycle.

At night she would dream of the day that everything would change. The day when he would come up to her and tell her everything he felt.

She wanted to be released from his grasp, but deep down she loved him.

One day he finally released his grasp on her heart. She walked in on him and Pansy kissing and that's when reality returned to Hermione Granger.

There were too many differences between the two of them. He hated her. Her feelings were never going to be returned. She was going to be forced to love him from afar. The grip on her heart slipped and he no longer held all of it. He still held a small part of it. A small part of her heart that he never let go of. Just a small place in her heart. A small place that no one could replace.

The night that she saw them kissing she cried herself to sleep and promised herself tomorrow would be a new day. It was. She ignored him. She locked him and the feelings she had for him away in the back of her mind. She kept going with her life, falling even more in love with Ron Weasley and the life they had.

But she never stopped loving him. And she hated him for that.

* * *

_A/N_

_I just keep picturing this as a movie that doesn't have lines other than Morgan Freemen reading the lines from above and it ends with Hermione watching her kids and then turns to look at Draco as Morgan says "And she hated him for that." _

_I DON'T EVEN KNOW. xD I'm not sure what the heck I'm even talking about. *bangs head against wall*_

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one shot. :)_

_Ladies, don't deny that you don't have that ONE guy. _

_I have that one guy, and I won't even deny it. DX _

_I'm having problems. With guys. Which inspired this one-shot. _

_Guys are so annoying. Especially boys are cute and boys that are super sweet. 33_

_I really hope y'all enjoyed the story. (: If you did please drop a review telling me what you thought of it. It was kind of short, but I just didn't feel like this story should be stretched out to be a billion words. I think it was better as short and sweet/angsty than long and boring. :)_

_If you read Matchmakers I'm working on the next chapter right now and it should be up soon-ish. _

_Thanks everyone! :D_


End file.
